Never Forgotten
by shards-of-divinity
Summary: Sometimes we have to wait to get what it is we desire most. A Christmas Snarry SS/HP, DM/HG Mature  Please Review


_Warning:There is a love scene, not too detailed. Honestly is the first one I've written through all the way, let me know what you think. _

_This story doesn't follow the books much after HBP. Dumbledore is still gone and certain aspects like Remus, etc being gone and Severus being meeting Lily when they were younger still applies._

_This is my first attempt at a oneshot and also a Christmas-themed story. Criticism is great as long as it's not rude. Thanks. _

**Never Forgotten**

Harry nursed the glass of brandy in his hand while he watched his other colleagues whirl around the dance floor, their colorful robes flowing about them as they danced. He smiled as he saw Neville dancing with Luna, the young woman steering him in an odd dance, nearly knocking Draco and Hermione over as they cut through the crowd. The smile grew wider as Hermione grabbed Draco's lapels to keep the proud wizard from dashing after Luna for trampling on his silver robes.

Usually Harry hated these sort of events but it Hermione had insisted he "stop being a recluse every Holiday" and be with good friends and coworkers. He turned his eyes up to the generous Christmas decorations brightening the hall, the multiple ten foot trees glowing from the candles and the smell of pine invaded his nostrils along with the smell of dinner being prepared. Laughter met his ears and her smiled ruefully as Hermione waved at him; raising his hand in return.

It was Harry's second year of being a trained Healer and already he was famous his ability to heal people who had been cursed with Unforgiveables and restoring their mental and physical wellbeing. He had even been able to make progress with the Longbottoms but they would most likely never completely recover. Nevertheless, Neville along with many other people had thanked him profusely for his work.

Harry ran a slender hand though his hair and leaned against the pillar, sliding a hand into his pocket, looking, despite himself, quite handsome which appeared to be effortless. Though he had dated after the Final Battle during school and a bit after he hadn't found anyone that filled the void or completely understood him and what he had gone through. Men or women, it didn't matter. Harry had even tried dating a Muggle man during his third year of university but that had fallen through quite quickly.

Watching his good friends and fellow Healers dance around the floor was a bit saddening. Not only because he was lonely, but Harry wished Remus, Sirius, and many other people were still there with him celebrating with him. Especially his best friend Ron, who had passed away from complications from curses that he had obtained from a duel with a Death Eater. That was his main incentive to be a Healer, so that he could heal people who had suffered and help put their lives back together.

Harry was lost in his own world, staring ahead not seeing anything until a familiar voice broke through the fog in his brain.

"Surprised you're not out there dancing, after all this entire event is to honor the medical advances of your association tonight and I believe you are one of the stars of the show."

Severus Snape stood a few feet away from Harry and a smirk rose onto his face as the expressive emerald eyes flickered up to his own and an answering smirk spread across the full lips of his former student. It would take a complete fool to not notice how the irresponsible boy had filled out into a talented and successful young man. Snape found some inner amusement as Harry stood up straight and tilted his head up slightly to fully meet his gaze. Though topping off at a respectable 5' 10" he was still shorter than his own 6'2".

"You should know me well enough by now Severus; I usually end up being a wall flower at these events. Besides, have you forgotten? You yourself are being honored here as well for not only improving on many different healing potions but for finally finding the cure to Lycanthropy. That's nothing to snuff at!"

Severus chuckled and moved to stand next to the younger man. He rose his glass of wine to Draco who was standing with his hand on Hermione's back, watching the two of them. The blond haired wizard gave him a knowing look and turned back to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and pulling her with him back to the long tables, seating themselves.

"I suppose the dinner is going to start soon," Harry observed, nodding towards the crowd as they moved back to the seating area.

Severus nodded in return and placed a hand behind Harry's back, guiding him as Draco had done earlier. He smirked to himself at the hitch in Harry's breath. "We should grab our seats before they're taken."

Flushed cheeks and a slightly confused gaze me his own before Harry smiled and let Severus guide him to the table.

Harry sat next to Severus and flushed slightly at the lingering hand pressed against the small of his back. It had been a long time since he had been in regular contact with the man. Harry had needed extra instruction in Potions before officially declaring his interest in Healing and the two of them had discovered a friendship while working together. Harry had developed a crush on the older man, finding his passion for his art attractive and the intensity of his personality sexy. The feelings, in his mind, couldn't be returned Harry had believed then because of his naiveté and lack of knowledge so he hadn't pursued the older man. However, the scales might be more balanced, Harry thought as he listened for the awards to be acknowledged.

Draco nudged Severus as the food was served before them and asked under his breath, "What are you doing with Potter, Severus? That must be some good wine you were drinking."

"Mind your tongue, and I'm sure your Granger wouldn't enjoy hearing you talk poorly of her closest friend and causing a scene would you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and brushed a free strand of his hair behind his ear. "I was just wondering if you've taken leave of your senses. I knew you two got to be 'friend's before Potter declared his interests in his studies but I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice how he looks at you."

Severus laughed, and Draco was surprised at the obvious show of mirth in the other man's dark eyes. It was easy to forger how much Voldemort being gone had freed the Potion's Master from his cold façade.

"Oh, Draco, I didn't realize how much you cared."

Draco looked ready to reply but Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a lovely smile and he turned his attention on her. She glaced over his shoulder and gave Severus an amused smile before focusing on Draco once more.

Severus smirked in return then tucked into his meal chatting amiably with Harry the entire time. It was so easy to settle back into the familiar flow of conversation that he had developed with the young Healer even though it had been nearly three years since they had really been in contact. The bright emerald eyes and flushed cheeks and full lips of his former student were both charming and distracting. Harry seemed to have forgotten of his slightly dark mood earlier and was fully engaged in the conversation if his laughter was anything to go by.

Hermione and Severus began to discuss the extensive research that had gone into finding more elements to add to the Wolfsbane Potion to make it more effective and Draco and Harry were bouncing insults back and forth but laughing about it and dinner passed by quickly. Neville and Luna joined into the conversation as well and Harry was finally happy, especially with feeling the subtle warmth emanating from Severus sitting beside him and the way the dark eyes would soften just slightly when focused on him.

Harry was finding it hard not to stare but Severus was handsome in his own right with the weight of the war lifted from his shoulders and being free man with the terror of Voldemort and being a spy looming over him. He smiled more often and he looked healthier. Harry longed for the days of them talking on end and working together; those days had ended all too soon.

He was lost in his thought until an announcement was made that the formal recognition of the hard work of those being honored that night was made. Slowly the chatter and noise calmed down and names were being called, cheering and applause ringing through the festive hall.

Draco smiled and leaned close to Hermione's ear, whispering into it, "They're going to call your name soon, my love." He softly kissed her ear and Hermione turned her beaming face towards his.

"….and Hermione Granger for her extensive research that lead to the advancement of the 'Skele-Grow Potion, Pepper-up Potion, and also assisting in the finalizing of the cure for Lycanthropy."

Applause echoed across the hall as the young witch strode up to the front to receive her recognition certificate and she turned smiling warmly towards the flashing cameras. Her eyes connected with Draco's and the normally serious man allowed a warm smile to slip through and light to come into his grey eyes.

Harry sighed softly, wishing that he could find the same contentment for himself, the soft sound not escaping Severus' notice. It was still astonishing that the fetching young man to his right wasn't in a relationship.

More names were called and then Harry was making his way to the podium and accepting his awards, the thunderous applause nearly overwhelming. He smiled warmly at the crowd his gaze lighting on Hermione, Neville and Luna, and he wished for what seemed the thousandth time that Ron was there sitting with Hermione and smiling up at him, alive.

"I thank all of you for the consideration and the recognition that comes with this award. As I have said before, my desire to become a Healer came from the loss of my closest friends, and family due to the events of the Final Battle. The death of my best friend hit me the hardest and it solidified in my heart my desire to become a person who could help bring people to the best of health and use my training to fix lives of other people. It's brought me great joy to use my training and abilities to help many people and their families, some of which who are sitting her tonight celebrating this occasion and the upcoming Christmas holidays. I hope to keep bringing lives back to order and hope you're all here to support me along the way."

Hermione beamed at her best friend and stood up and hugged him tightly as he walked back to his seat. The clung to each other, congratulating each other and remembering their best friend who they both wished was there with them. Harry took in a shaky breath and felt tears wetting the side of his neck. Hermione shook her head and wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief Harry handed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry," she murmured and Harry laughed softly and squeezed her tighter. "It's alright, Mione, I miss him so much too…"

Hermione turned bright brown eyes up to her best friend nodded, a shadow of a smile finding its way to her lips. "Love you, Harry."

Harry smiled and reached down and squeezed her hands and murmured, "Love you too, Mione…"

Draco laughed softly, his eyes trained on Hermione and he reached out and she moved into his arms. He held her and gave Harry a deep look and the two remembered the horrors of that night, it rushing back to them despite this happy time.

They shook themselves after the murmurs around them and looks of sadness, the flashes of lightbulbs and clicks of cameras echoing around them.

Harry sat down and let out a final shaky breath and listened to the rest of the speeches, focusing especially on Severus and watching his hands as he spoke, drinking in the smooth texture of his voice and watching his hands move while he talked and loosing himself in the dark eyes.

Shaking himself as the wizard strode back to his seat, Harry gazed up at Severus and something about the man's gaze moved him to the realization that his feelings were just as strong as they were the day they had first manifested. He averted his gaze in case the Potion's Master noticed his discovery but the older wizard had noticed something change in the Healer's gaze.

Severus and Harry spent the rest of the evening finishing their dinner and catching up on each other's lives before Harry decided to excuse himself. It was quarter to midnight and he wanted to go home and just be by himself for a while.

"I think it's about time to head back; I'm feeling a bit weary from all this excitement.

The smile on the older wizard's face fell briefly before he rose and nodded. "At least let me accompany you out of the building."

Harry pulled on his cloak and pulled on his dragon-hide gloves and made his way towards the door to leave. He could hear Hermione and Draco laughing and glanced towards them catching Draco as he helped Hermione put on her cloak and she turned to kiss him.

Turning away Harry took a step but then felt a broad hand land on his shoulder.

"Severus?" Harry asked as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. The older wizard's eyes softened as he looked at his former student and he motioned towards the door.

"Would you like to head to my place for a drink, Harry? I don't feel like letting go of a friend so soon."

Harry's heart jumped into his throat and he managed to reply, "Sure, that's fine."

The two wizard's Apparated to Severus' flat and Harry stumbled slightly and stiffened as Severus reached out and grabbed the younger man. Harry smiled slightly and looked around. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace and books piled up on the coffee table and the couch and sitting chairs and rug looked inviting. There was even a sprig of holly tucked into a picture frame holding three pictures; one of what Harry assumed was his late mother, Eileen Price, a younger Severus and then, not to Harry's surprise, a beautiful and young Lily Evans, most likely during the last of her Hogwart's years.

Severus watched the young man look around his place and placed his cloak next to the door. He saw the way Harry lingered while looking at the picture of his oldest friend, Lily. He could see the boy's shoulders fall slightly while looking at the picture so he tried to distract him with conversation.

"It still astounds me that Granger found her way to Draco and that you approve of the pairing, Harry."

Harry laughed as he pulled his cloak off and set it on the back of the chair. "At first I was cross with her; it was like she was betraying Ron. He was gone for nearly three years when Hermione and Draco connected. My old foolish school prejudices made me be suspicious of him and Hermione and I had quite a few rows about it. After talking to Draco I understood that the war hadn't just made me mature but him as well. We still aren't the best of friends or anything, but we've come to respect each other."

Severus smiled slightly and admitted, "You have more maturity than I did at your age, Harry. Even during your school years you could see how I still hated your father and Black. I misjudged you as well."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at the proud wizard's words and he turned fully towards him, his form outlined by firelight. Severus couldn't take his eyes away from the young man and they held each other's gaze until a soft flush raised onto Harry's cheeks and he turned away, focusing on the mantle again.

Harry made his way to the picture and smiled sadly as the picture of his mother turned bright greens that were a mirror of his own to him and her smile widened. Tears leapt to Harry's eyes again and he felt a pair of strong arms go around him.

"S-Severus! What—"

Harry found himself turned around and then his lips being slowly and sensuously kissed. He moaned and pulled back and looked into Severus' eyes.

"I know what you're feeling and I want to replace those feelings with joy and happiness, Harry. Don't think that your gazes have gone ignored tonight and the days and nights before them."

Harry's head was reeling as Severus moved in to kiss him again. His lips parted and his mouth was filled with a warm, searching tongue. He wrapped his arms around the strong back and slowly walked backwards until his legs bumped against the couch, forcing him to fall backwards, Severus not too far away. Harry's robes were pushed away, his black silk shirt already pulled from his trousers, half unbuttoned. He tossed his head back as those large hands slid onto his already sensitive flesh. Harry bit his swollen lip and felt Severus raise his head from his neck and tenderly pull his lip from his teeth, lightly biting the soft flesh.

"I told you I couldn't let you slip away again, Harry." Severus removed Harry's shirt and moved his fingers to a nipple and tugged on the rosy flesh. Harry gasped and writhed under the body straddling him, reaching to the front of Severus' trousers and pulling on the belt, undoing it swiftly and pulling it from the man's trousers.

Severus pulled off Harry's clothes and looked down at him drinking in the sight before him. The glow of the firelight made his soft skin glow and it highlighted the toned muscles. He was well endowed and Sever reached out and wrapped a large hand around Harry's length and the younger man moaned and his eyes slid closed. Severus whispered a spell to make his own clothing disappear and he lay next to Harry, touching him making the other wizard cry out in pleasure.

The two lay stretched out on the rug and Harry cried out as Severus stretched him with his slender fingers. The man looked towards his face and Harry reached up and tangled his fingers in the older man's dark hair, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Severus finally pulled his fingers away and looked back into Harry's half-lidded eyes. The young man smiled sweetly and reached up with a shaky hand and cupped the side of his face.

"You have no idea how long I've longed for this; for you to hold me, to touch me…"

Severus took in a deep breath and captured Harry's lips and at the same moment, entered him. Harry let out a cry of pleasure and moaned deeply as Severus began to move inside of him, touching the deepest part of him repeatedly making him slowly loose himself. They kept moving together and Harry tangled his fingers further into Severus' hair and Severus gripped Harry's waist tighter and then Harry shouted, giving into the pleasure.

Severus followed shortly and he collapsed onto Harry, his head resting next to his own. Harry turned and pressed his nose into the older wizard's hair, breathing in the clean scent and sighing. A moment later, Severus slid off of him, slowly murmuring a cleaning spell and wrapping his arms around Harry, cradling the still humming form closer to him.

The two of them lay next to each other, their breathing and the crackling of the firewood the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Harry pressed his face into Severus' neck and pressed kisses against the pale and slender throat. Severus squeezed Harry tighter and ran a hand through the soft and messy hair. He didn't like the faraway look in the young man's eyes as he turned to look towards the fire.

"When do you want me to leave?"

Severus frowned and reached to gently turn Harry towards him and pulled the strong chin up so the wizard would look him in the eyes.

"Leave?"

Harry's eyes narrowed; the light from the fire highlighting them and making them glow even in their anger and fear. "Surely this was just a bought of loneliness brought on by the impending hols."

Severus rolled over and moved so he was straddling Harry, and he looked into the distraught green eyes.

"The only one who can fill my loneliness completely is _you_, Harry. I had been looking forward to seeing you tonight but I didn't think that I'd have the inclination to invite you back here tonight. I have no intention of letting you leave unless you desire yourself to do so."

The emerald eyes so familiar to him shone with unshed tears. "Severus…"

The older wizard leaned down the last inch to press his lips to Harry's melding his mouth to the supple lips of the younger man beneath him.

Harry smiled into the kiss and laughed softly and Severus pulled away, a question in his dark eyes.

"It seems you're the one who has healed me tonight," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the man he loved. Severus laughed in return and rested his forehead against Harry's.

The clock chimed behind them and the two men laughed and pulled away to look at the clock as it struck the midnight hour. Harry turned bright eyes towards Severus as the last chime sounded.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Harry murmured as the older wizard _accio-ed _a warm blanket over to them and covered them both with it.

Severus smiled and pressed his lips against Harry's soft hair and whispered back, "Happy Christmas, Harry." The two fell asleep as snow began to fall softly just outside the window blanketing the world beyond them in a soft blanket of white.

…

Hermione gazed out the window before reaching to pull the curtains shut. Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned back against him. He brushed her hair from her slender shoulder and pressed soft kisses there and she smiled.

"I hope Harry is alright; I hate the thought of him being alone during this time of the year."

Draco raised his head and snorted, "I'm sure he won't be if Severus has anything to do with it."

Hermione turned towards him and her eyes widened in understanding. "I thought I saw them leaving together." She laughed and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and stretched up to kiss him.

"I hope Harry will be as happy as you've made me."

Draco smiled and said jokingly, "I hope Severus gets better taste," and laughed as Hermione cuffed him on the side of the head. He picked her up and swung her around, setting her down in the direction of their bedroom and moving next to her and taking her hand.

"Happy Christmas, my love," he said as he pulled her playfully towards the bedroom.

Hermione laughed and followed, saying, "Happy Christmas to you too.

_ Fin_

_I hope you enjoyed this short fic as much as I did. I'm thinking of implanting the idea of Harry being a Healer into an actual short story, Snarry of course. Maybe that will come later._

_I hope you all have a safe and happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year. _

_Please leave a review!_

_**Korogi-chan**_

_12/19/2010 12:34AM_


End file.
